puppetsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Tolmach
[[Episode 6|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI A Death In The Family]] |species=Sesamonian |subspecies=Human[[Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins|''Puppet Saga'': Episode II The War Begins]] |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |cyber= |era= |affiliation=*Tolmach family *Jedi Order **Old Jedi Order **New Jedi Order *Assassin League[[Episode 7|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VII Thomas Awakens]] *DefendersAnother Day, Another World |masters=*Rowlf Swayze *Kermit |apprentices= }} Noah Tolmach was a Force-sensitive Sesamonian human Jedi from the planet Sesamos, and originally the apprentice of Rowlf Swayze, although later moving under Jedi Master Kermit. His nemesis was Darth Daniel, and most often fought him when attacking the Sith.[[Episode 4|''Puppet Saga'': Episode IV The Fight Around Iapetus]] Tolmach had a female artificial intelligence named A.L.I.C.E. that he created. He was later brainwashed, becoming an Assassin trooper under Darth Daniel's army, designated "AL-114", and even later became known as the Assassin.''Puppet Saga'': Episode VIII Biography Early life Noah Tolmach was born in 2001 with the name Logan Marek, to parents Cassian and Aisha.Puppet Saga: Civil War He was sent to the Jedi Temple early — both his parents retired Jedi from the Jedi Order — as years earlier, his family had been threatened by General Peter Muller, an Earth human who was accepted into Sesamonian culture before turning to the dark side, and so Tolmach's parents decided to hide him away from Muller, would he return. Jedi training Noah Tolmach trained on Sesamos in the Old Jedi Order. He was close with Daniel Mackay, another Jedi trainee who later became a Sith apprentice. Discovering his parents Through uncertain circumstances, Noah Tolmach was lead to his true parents Cassian and Aisha by his family. When he arrived there on a hoverbus, however, the house was destroyed by an unseen assassin, leaving Tolmach devastated. Jedi-Eternals conflict Battle of Sesamos During the battle of Sesamos, Daniel Mackay and Noah found a hammer from another world lying on the surface, which only Noah could lift it up. He later met Veronica Parker, an Eternal who found him due to a homing beacon going off from him activating the hammer. Joining the New Jedi Order Tolmach joined Kermit's Jedi Order on August 2, 2014. Battle at the Jedi Training Facility That day, the Sith — Darth Elmo and Darth Daniel — attacked the Jedi Training Facility in Napoleons; however, the two of them managed to draw the attackers away. Travelling to outer space The next day, Noah and Kermit decided — after training — to travel to outer space, via a lightspeed test craft engineered by NASA. They planned to go the Senate on Iapetus.[[Episode 3|''Puppet Saga'': Episode III Afterwards]] Unknowingly, the Sith had also chosen the same day to travel to the Senate via the same means, to ensure that Darth Elmo could take over the Senate as Senator Milton Clash before the Jedi would arrive. Personality and traits As a child, Noah showed general curiosity in his state as a Jedi. Stuck within the Tolmach family and unsure of his true lineage,''Puppet Saga'': Episode IX his curiosity finally sparked in 2014 when he learnt the identity of his true parents: Jedi Master Cassian Marek, a survivor from the War of the World, and his wife Aisha. Under the apprenticeship of Jedi Master Kermit in the New Jedi Order, Noah was determined to win the war and to defeat the Sith. Powers and abilities Force powers From his initial recruitment in the Jedi Order, it was clear that Tolmach was powerful in the light side of the Force. Behind the scenes Noah Tolmach is a character created for [[Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins|''Puppet Saga'': Episode II The War Begins]]. He is portrayed by Noah. His surname isn't officially revealed until [[Episode 6|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI A Death In The Family]], during a Force vision. The surname itself came from Matt Tolmach, the producer of The Amazing Spider-Man 2, which was found on a poster. Appearances *[[Puppet Saga: Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks|''Puppet Saga'': Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks]] *[[Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins|''Puppet Saga'': Episode II The War Begins]] *[[Episode 3|''Puppet Saga'': Episode III Afterwards]] *[[Episode 4|''Puppet Saga'': Episode IV The Fight Around Iapetus]] *[[Episode 5|''Puppet Saga'': Episode V The New Chancellor]] *[[Episode 6|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI A Death In The Family]] *''Stories of the Sith: League of Death'' *''Stories of the Sith: Adam Lloyd'' *[[Episode 7|''Puppet Saga'': Episode VII Thomas Awakens]] *''Puppet Saga'': Episode VI and VII *''Puppet Saga'': Episode VIII *''Another Day, Another World'' *''Puppet Saga'': Episode IX *''Puppet Saga'': Episode X *''Puppet Saga: Back to the Future'' *''Puppet Saga: Civil War'' *''The Truth'' *''Exodus of the Humans'' }} References External links * * Category:Tolmach Category:Jedi Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitive individuals Category:Assassin troopers Category:Noah Tolmach